


It's Him

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Audrey and Nathan thinking during his questioning in “Last Goodbyes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Him

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 1-3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haven or any of their characters.
> 
> I am milking every Naudrey moment we are getting this second half of the season because the first half had some painful moments between our fave couple. This is just what I think was going through their heads. No beta, so all mistakes mine. Apologies if I missed anything.

“You look worried,” Nathan said as he looked at Audrey from his seat across the table as she purposefully avoiding looking at him.

“We’re running out of suspects in our circle.” Claire answered for her.

Nathan looked back at Audrey and understood what was going on just from that one sentence. 

“You two are clear, and you think there’s a good chance I could be the skinwalker?” 

Despite everything that happened, they were still friends and probably more than that. Nathan knew she wasn’t worried that he was the skinwalker. She was worried that if he was the skinwalker then that meant the real Nathan was dead. That would mean she will have lost him for good. That was why she was studying the table and not looking at him. Nathan tilted his head at her mildly amused at her antics but understood what she was feeling. 

He glanced at Claire to see if she was going to be of any help but realized he was on his on when she simply shrugged her shoulders. If he wanted to get through to Audrey, he was going to have to put himself out there. 

Audrey for her part may have been silent and calm on the outside but she was a mess on the inside. The number of people that could possibly be the skinwalker was dwindling and she had been deathly afraid for this particular interview.

What if Nathan was the skinwalker? Then that would mean her Nathan, the real Nathan, was dead. Dead before she could even tell him that she loved him Dead before she could be sure he understood what he meant to her. She had gotten lucky before when he died that Moira was able to bring him back to life but that had been close. Now, if the Nathan in front of her couldn’t pass this test, there would be no bringing him back. And she couldn’t look at him while that possibility was out there. She was determined to let Claire run this and just observe. It pained her to not answer him when he spoke to her but she was hanging on by a thread right now and she was holding on tight afraid to fall.

Then suddenly there was Nathan’s hand. She tried to hold back a smile. It was as though he knew she was freaking out but want to help her hold on. She lifted her eyes to meet his, the least she could do was look at him.

“The first time I felt your touch was the day you kissed me.”

Audrey continued to fight the smile that threatened to break out at the thought of the memory.

“Here.” Nathan said as he pointed to the exact spot on his left cheek forever imprinted with her first touch.

Something stirred in Audrey as she saw him point to exactly where she had kissed him. This was her Nathan. There was no way the skinwalker could know that memory. But she also knew that he needed to get this out. It was an important moment for him and she was sure he hadn’t picked it lightly. She leaned forward giving him her full attention. 

So lost in the memory and emotions of the moment, Nathan couldn’t hold her gaze. He looked down at the table lost in the memories and the amazement he felt. “It was such a small thing for you. But for me, I …”

Audrey could take a lot but she could not bear to see Nathan looking and feeling alone. Unable to feel another person’s touch, it wasn’t a feeling he was unfamiliar with. But she refused to let him feel that way when she was around because he wasn’t alone. Reaching out, Audrey covered Nathan’s hand with her own and squeezed it.

Nathan took the comfort and strength she offered and continued. “I hadn’t felt anything for a long time.” He looked into her eyes and smiled as she looked at him reassuringly and with something…more. “I can feel you now.”

“Wow, again.” Claire said from her spot along the wall. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment but someone had to stay focused.

“But I have some bad news,” she said before moving closer to the pair.

“What?” Nathan said but continued to hold Audrey’s hand. 

“The skinwalker steals skins, not troubles, so he would totally be able to feel Audrey as well, just like anyone else.” 

Nathan simply looked to Audrey with a small smile knowing he had convinced her.

“I remember that day, Claire.” Audrey said as she turned to her friend. She nodded her head towards him. “It’s Nathan.”

As she finally allowed the weight of possibly losing Nathan go, Audrey couldn’t help but smile at the relief she felt. 

“It’s him.”


End file.
